


Can't forget

by Slsheeba567



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Laurel, Smut, tagging this as underage because even though they're both 17 they're in high school so idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an almost hook-up at one of Michaela Pratt's iconic parties, Laurel is surprised when the other girl corners her at school the next day, wanting to finish what they started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't forget

"You going to Michaela Pratt's party?"

Lifting her green eyes from the chemistry paper in front of her, Laurel Castillo hummed a quit "Hmm?" in response.

Connor sighed, and poked Laurel's arm playfully. "Someone a little focused today?"

"No, we need to finish this paper, and if you were smart you would help me."

Raising his eyebrows, Connor dead panned; "Ouch."

"Whatever, it's true, and you know it." Laurel muttered, returning her eyes to the paper in front of her. Usually she was excellent at chemistry, but ever since Stoichiometry was introduced, she was majorly struggling.

"Hey." Connor plucked the paper out of Laurel's fingers, shoving it to the side of the table. Pushing away Laurel's hands that were desperately trying to snatch it back, Connor continued; "You can afford to miss this one paper. Seriously, you have an A in here, which I have no idea how since this class is fucking hard, but whatever, the point is, relax. Take a free period and go to Michaela's party with me."

Groaning inwardly, Laurel pursed her lips in concentration. Connor had a point, she had been pushing herself hard these past few days. Finals were coming up, and she couldn't afford to fail any of her exams. Still, she wouldn't be able to study well without breaks.

Taking an extra moment to think on her answer, Laurel sighed in annoyance. She was such a pushover.

"Fine. But there better be copious amounts of alcohol there."

 

When they arrived at the party it was 10:00 pm. Laurel wanted to go sooner, but Connor scoffed and said he didn't want them to look like nerds, before saying that it didn't matter for Laurel because she WAS a nerd.

Laurel flipped him off for that.

The first thing Connor did was find his boyfriend Oliver, before not so discreetly ditching Laurel to go fool around with him in Michaela's shed.

Before he left, Laurel grabbed his arm and asked, "Wait, how did you even get invited to this party? I thought you and Michaela hated each other."

Kissing a quick peck on Oliver's lips before replying, Connor said, "Nah, that's all show. I mean, I do love to mess with her, but we love each other, really."

With a playful wink at her, Connor grabbed Oliver's hand and the two made their way outside.

Sighing at the fact that she was alone, Laurel made her way over to one of the many keg stands set up in the house.

Struggling to push down on the pump, Laurel suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and a relief on the pump.

"Here, baby, let me help you with that." A voice slurred in her ear. Drunk. One of the many gross, sexist boys on the lacrosse team, no doubt.

"It's fine, I've got it." Laurel shifted, trying to subtly move out of the uncomfortable position.

Suddenly a sweaty, big hand clutched her wrist. "Where are you going, sugar? We should have some fun, whaddaya say?"

Laurel opened her mouth to tell the dude to fuck off, but before she could a pair of heels came clacking into view.

"I'm sorry, is this guy bothering you?" Michaela Pratt's sweet voice rung throughout the air.

Discreetly nodding, Laurel wrenched her arm free, before moving to Michaela's side.

"Listen." Michaela placed a firm, yet reluctant hand on the guys arm, sweat beginning to stain his shirt. Ugh, gross.

"My friend here is clearly uncomfortable with your attempts to grope her, so please apologize, and get the fuck out of my mansion. Understood? Great." Michaela linked an arm with Laurel, before turning them around and walking away briskly, Laurel hurrying to meet her pace. She heard the guy mutter "Bitch" behind her, but paid no mind to him. She was more focused on her savior.

"Thank you so much for that. I thought he was about to start fondling my boobs or something." Laurel shuddered in disgust.

"It's no problem. I don't know how every year the lacrosse team manages to sneak into my house. They clearly aren't invited. You're Laurel, right?"

"Yeah." Laurel replied, surprised Michaela knew her name. She didn't think one of the most popular girls in school was even aware she existed.

Strutting over to a new keg, Michaela pumped her a cup, before handing the alcohol over to Laurel. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Laurel said, sipping hesitantly at the drink. She was surprised at how good it tasted coming out of a high school keg party. Still, she shouldn't expect any less from Michaela Pratt. Knowing her, everything had to be perfect.

"So, how did you manage to get in?" Michaela asked nonchalantly.

Laurel choked on her drink, sputtering an; "Excuse me?"

"Well, only a certain number of people were invited, meaning someone must have brought you Who was it?" Michaela questioned, leaning forward with a glint in her eye.

"Connor Walsh." Laurel replied, draining the red cup. She let her eyes wander down Michaela's beautiful form, clad in a preppy plaid skirt and sweater combo. 

Noticing her not so subtle staring, Michaela gave a confident smirk; "Like what you see there?"

Feeling oddly brave, Laurel smirked right back at her and replied; "Yeah."

Moving closer to Laurel, Michaela leaned in to whisper in the other girl's ear, warm breath tickling Laurel's neck. 

"What do you say we move this conversation to my bedroom?"

Laurel shivered and laced her fingers with Michaela's, whispering back, "Lead the way, princess."

As they made their descent up the grand staircase, Laurel wondered what the hell she was doing. She had a couple of boyfriends before, and a couple of flings with girls that never really went anywhere beyond light groping, but she never had a one night stand with anyone until now.

Reaching a door with a "Stay out" sign on the outside, Michaela lightly guided Laurel through the opening, before shutting the door with an air of finality.

Laurel had about a moment to accept that this was really happening, before Michaela pushed her back against the closed door, mouth landing on hers.

Kissing back, Laurel sighed as Michaela's soft tongue slipped through her mouth.

Michaela pushed a leg through Laurels slender legs, both of them gasping as they began grinding against each other. 

Laurel settled her hands on Michaela's full waist as she brought a hand up to wind through the other girls long hair, turning her head to deepen the kiss.

Just as Michaela's slim fingers were inching under Laurel's skirt, the door suddenly burst in, a guy and a girl making out sloppily.

Jumping back away from each other, Michaela glared at the couple, her chest rising and falling. "Do you people not know how to read?" She snapped.

The guy looked up drunkenly, slurring, "Sorry dude."

Laurel suddenly felt a panic in her chest, looking between the couple and Michaela; "I, uh, have to go."

Laurel quickly speed-walked out of the house before Michaela could catch up to her. Grabbing Connors hand, who was idly chatting with a friend by a keg, she dragged him to her car parked on the street.

"Laurel-wha?" Connor broke off his sentence as he saw Laurel panting and flushed.

"We're leaving." She replied, throwing him the car keys, before settling in the passenger seat.

Connor dropped her off at her house, glancing worriedly at her the whole way there.

As Laurel snuck back into her house quietly and changed into her pajamas, she plopped down on her bed, exhaling.

She thought of Michaela once more and wondered why she had panicked.

Laying in her cushy bed, Laurel brooded for an hour before finally passing out, her last thought of Michaela's face.

 

"So, are you ever going to tell me what happened at the party last night?"

Laurel sighed and peered up from her Chem worksheet to see Connor staring at her with an inquisitive look in his eyes.

"There's nothing to tell."

Connor gave his best "Oh really?" face and said; "Well, you're not fooling me."

"Fine. So me and Michaela hooked up, and then I ran away like a headless chicken. Happy now?" The words came out in a rush and Laurel's face was flushed by the end of her sentence.

Connor snorted and replied, "Wow, didn't know you had a thing for her. Good for you."

"Except it wasn't so good for me, because I ended up running away before we could actually do it."

"Why?" Connor questioned

"I don't really know. Maybe because I've never had sex with a girl, only guys? I mean, I've gotten close before, but I've never actually went all the way with girls."

"I think you just answered your own question."

 

 

Laurel was closing her locker and was about to head to her last period, when suddenly a manicured hand grabbed her arm and dragged her into an empty classroom.

She came face to face with a very angry looking Michaela.

"Okay, I don't know if you know the concept of hook-ups, but they certainly don't end like that."

"I'm sorry I left I just-I've never had sex with a girl before." Laurel sheepishly admitted.

Michaela's glare softened, the anger leaving her features. "Oh. Well, then I'm sorry too, if you feel like I was rushing you or something. Wasn't my intention."

"It's fine." Laurel replied, awkwardly. She didn't know what else to say.

"Well, I dragged you in here to have angry sex, but I guess that's out of the picture now."

Feeling a rush of want deep in her stomach, Laurel grabbed Michaela's hand as she was turning to leave.

"Who said we still can't do that?"

Giving her a confused stare, Michaela replied, "But I thought you've never had sex with a girl before?"

"I haven't, but who's to say you can't be my first?"

"Are you sure?" Michaela asked, concern edging her features. She didn't want to pressure the other girl into anything.

"Yes." Laurel replied, locking the door behind them.

"Ms Keating is out on her lunch break. We have to be quick." Michaela mumbled against Laurel's lips.

Michaela slipped Laurel's fitted top over her head, breath hitching as she stared at the girl's cleavage.

"Like what you see?" Laurel smirked, repeating Michaela's words from last night.

Michaela simply smiled back, taking off her own shirt. "Don't be such a smartass, Castillo."

Maneuvering Laurel over to one of the cheap school chairs, Michaela sunk to her knees in front of the other girl. 

Shivering in anticipation, Laurel let out a loud groan as Michaela licked her core through the soft underwear she wore.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want anyone to hear us, would we?"

"Wouldn't want someone to come in and see you writhing on this chair, my face between your legs. Would they be shocked and run away, or would they stay to watch the show?" 

At Laurel's answering moan of pleasure at Michaela's words, the kneeling girl smirked. "Like that, do we? Guess Laurel Castillo isn't so pure and innocent after all."

Guiding Michaela's face back to rest between her thighs, Laurel slipped her panties down her legs, the delicate garment coming to pool around her feet.

As the other girls tongue slipped inside her, Laurel knew she was a gonner. She had been thinking about this all day, and knew it wouldn't take long for her to cum.

Sure enough, about a second later she came on Michaela's wet tongue, her body trembling.

"Your turn." Laurel mumbled against Michaela's lips as she tasted herself on the other girl's mouth.

She quickly found out she wasn't so bad at making a woman fall apart under her mouth. Michaela came with a yelp, manicured nails scratching against the wood of the desk.

As the two girls quickly dressed, Michaela brushed some raven hair off of Laurel's forehead and fixed her top so that it hung loosely on her frame.

"There. Now it doesn't look like you just had sex in a classroom." Michaela smirked, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"Thanks." Laurel replied, absentmindedly wiping off the smudged lipstick on Michaela's mouth.

"There. Now it doesn't look like you just gave some fantastic head."

"Oh, so you admit it was fantastic?"

Laurel merely pecked a light kiss to the other girl's warm lips.

"It was pretty mindblowing, yeah."

"Hey." Michaela said, reaching out to grab onto Laurel's arm as she made her way to open the door.

"Same time, tomorrow?" Michaela asked, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips.

Laurel made to give one last quick kiss to the other girl before leaving the room.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
